The present invention relates to tires. Specifically this invention relates to pneumatic passenger or light truck tires.
As used herein including the claims, the following terms are defined as follows:
"Axial" and "axially" refer to directions and/or displacements that are parallel to the axis of rotation of a tire. PA1 "Bead" means that part of the tire comprising an annular tensile member wrapped by ply cords and shaped to fit the design rim. PA1 "Carcass" means the tire structure apart from the belt structure, tread, undertread, and sidewall rubber over the plies, but including the beads. PA1 The "mid-circumferential centerplane" of a tire is a plane that is perpendicular to an axis of rotation of a tire and which is located midway between the external surfaces of the sidewalls of a tire at its maximum axial width exclusive of ornamentation or indicia. PA1 "Radial" and "radially" refer to directions and/or displacements from the axis of rotation of the tire. PA1 "Radial-ply tire" means a pneumatic tire in which the ply cords which extend from bead to bead are laid at cord angles between 75 degrees and 90 degrees with respect to the mid-circumferential centerplane of the tire. PA1 "Sidewall" means that portion of a tire between the tread and the bead. PA1 "Tread" means that portion of a tire that comes into contact with the road when the tire is normally inflated and under normal load. PA1 "Tread width" means the arc length of the tread surface in the axial direction. PA1 "Section width" means the linear distance parallel to the axis of the tire and between the exterior of its sidewalls when and after it has been inflated at normal pressure for 24 hours, but unloaded, excluding elevations of the sidewalls due to labeling, decoration or protective bands. "Ym" is the maximum section width. PA1 "Section height", ("SH"), means the radial distance from the nominal rim diameter to the outer diameter of the tire.